Mended Hearts
by ViatrixPaige
Summary: It has only been a week since the end of the Winter War. Orihime has been cooped up in her apartment ever since, trying to figure out what to do. But, due to a freak encounter involving a Hollow and some marmalade veggie wraps, Orihime finds the one person she thought she had lost forever, risking everything to keep him by her side.
1. Helping

I do not own Bleach and no Copy Right infringement intended. Please enjoy.

Orihime sat by the table, munching her bean past wasabi cake. The spicy wasabi was cooled by the bean past, so she had to use a LOT of wasabi and that-. She stopped. She was doing it again, focusing on little things, like how much wasabi she used. She dropped her concoction unceremoniously onto her plate. The rain slapped against the window, creating a sad but pleasing rhythm. It had been a week since the end of the Winter War. Once she had finished healing everyone, she'd come straight here and hadn't left. That was five days ago. Kurosaki-kun was still out fighting the Hollows that had been drawn by the War. Even though he could lose his powers at any moment, he fought as if nothing was wrong. _No_, Orihime corrected herself. If anything, he fought _harder_. There was nothing she could do for him, so she just stayed here, thinking about little things to avoid the big things. Like how Rukia and Renji were here but didn't visit. How Uryuu-kun had stopped calling her. How even Chad was out there. Everyone but her, and she couldn't help them. She couldn't fight, and couldn't save Ichigo. She could only heal them in this seemingly endless cycle of healing and injury. For a moment she thought she was destined to see her friends forever in pain.

She sighed. It had also been a week since Ulquiorra's death. She still saw him in her dreams, turning to dust as he slipped through her fingers. Maybe he was also a way to take her mind off the big things. He would pop up every now and then in her other dreams as well, not just the one where he died. It made her smile. Even though he had been a little grouchy, and didn't smile, and had actually been her jailer, she'd liked him. She wished he was here now to keep her company. There was something about him that just made her want to help. She laughed softly. Helping... She shook her head vigorously to rid herself of these depressing thoughts, biting into her wasabi bean paste cake. She would not let herself get down! The others were working really hard to make Karakura town safe again. She had done her part, now it was up to them. She swallowed the last of her cake and leaned against the table. Maybe she could go out and bring them some food to help keep their stamina up. Yeah, she could do that.

Orihime whirled through the kitchen, preparing all of her favorite recipes. Chile pancakes with chocolate sauce, orange marmalade vegetable wraps... She hummed to herself, smiling for the first time in days. Maybe she could get her friends to smile too.


	2. Sightings in the Rain

Orihime adjusted her umbrella against the rain. The pitter-patter had turned into a full on roar. It was a struggle just to keep the food dry, let alone herself.

"Rukia-san, Abarai-kun, Kurosaki-kun!" She called their names one by one, but they didn't reply. She tried to follow their reiatsu, but between all of the food she was carrying and trying to keep her umbrella from being blown away, she couldn't concentrate. Finally she stopped under a bridge and took a break. She pulled out one of the marmalade wraps and started snacking. The Hollow was almost on top of her by the time she realized she wasn't alone. She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka just as the Hollow's teeth tried to sink into her. The Hollow jumped back, scrambling along the bottom of the bridge.

"Koten Zanshun" she yelled, and Tsubaki cut the Hollow, but didn't kill it. Orihime grabbed her food and started running as the Hollow faded into the darkness. She didn't like fighting, even if it was just a Hollow. Even though she knew this was what Kurosaki and Rukia did everyday, she couldn't stand it. Even though they were the enemy, she couldn't bring herself to cause them pain, especially after Hueco Mundo. Her Shun Shun Rikka followed, floating after her, chattering and yelling amongst themselves. She needed to find the others and tell them.

"What's wrong?" Ayame asked, only to be shushed by Tsubaki. A seventh voice cut through the air.

"Why are you running, woman?" Orihime stopped dead in her tracks, turning slowly towards the bridge. Two green eyes stared back at her, a tail flicking through the air. He was so tiny. No bigger than Tsubaki and the others. She blinked and then he was gone. She stared at the bridge, soaked by the rain, until she heard Ichigo calling her name.

"Inoue-san, what are you doing?" He noticed the now soggy food she cradled in her arms.

"I was looking for you, then I got attacked by a Hollow, and I...I dropped my umbrella..." She looked away, red in the face. She didn't dare tell him she was starting to hallucinate dead Arrancars.

"Come on, let's get you back to my house so you can dry off." She nodded, following Ichigo back to the clinic, looking over her shoulder all the while.


	3. Dishes to do, Arrancar to See

She sat at Kurosaki's desk, staring at the wall. She'd wanted to see him, to make him smile after all he'd been through. And now she was in his room. _His room._ Before, she would have been rolling across the floor in embarrassment, but now... She couldn't stop thinking about that tiny Ulquiorra. Had she imagined him? He was dead. She'd watched him die. She'd felt him turn to dust. She relived that death almost every night. There was simply no way. Ichigo walked in, carrying what Yuzu could salvage from her "food."

"I'm sorry Kurosaki-kun."

"Why are you apologizing?" She smiled, rubbing the back of her head.

"I've caused you trouble. All I wanted was to make you and Rukia, and the others happy. You've been so busy lately, and I haven't been any use at all." _And I can't get your powers to stay._ She added silently.

"That's not true. Without you, we'd all be dead." He smiled at her, but her heart didn't start to flutter, she didn't turn red or start to babble. It made her happy, yes, but something was missing. Did she just not have it in her anymore?

"Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." Then Rukia appeared at the window, sword drawn.

"There have been more sightings. Renji went on ahead, but there are too many for him to handle by himself."

"What about you?"

"There are some on the other side of town. I am going there first."

"Hi Rukia-san. Would you like some Marmalade veggie wraps?" The Shinigami smiled and politely declined, and quickly turned her attention back to Ichigo, who had already swapped places with Kon.

"Take care of yourself, and don't go wandering around until this Hollow business is finished. I don't want you to be attacked again." Orihime smiled and promised, although she knew she would have to go home. She couldn't spend the night here. Then the two were gone and the rain poured down.

_If I were the rain, just as it can unite the eternally separated earth and sky, could I connect with someone's heart?_

She'd ask that question before she'd gone to Hueco Mundo. Back then she had meant Ichigo's heart without a doubt, but now...She didn't know who she was talking about, or if there was someone at all. Kon's creepy smile suddenly took up her entire field of vision.

"So Orihime, you and I are all alone here, and Ichigo probably won't be back for a while..." He left the question hanging, like she knew what he was talking about.

"Sorry Kon-kun, but I have to get back home. I have a lot of dishes to do. Thank you for the offer though." Knowing Kon, she probably shouldn't have added that last part, but it was the best way to get him to leave her alone.

"Of course, of course. If you ever need me, you know where I am." She left before he became totally creepy. How could Kurosaki-kun let Kon run around in his body? No wonder he sometimes got dirty looks at school.

Yuzu had lent Orihime an umbrella since she'd lost hers during the Hollow attack. She made a mental note to return it as she shook it out. Her apartment was as dark and empty as ever. Without Rangiku-san around, it was lonely. She tried calling Tatsuki-chan, but she was out with her parents. She was about to call Chizuru when she realized she didn't really want to see anyone. She had problems she couldn't tell them about, and having them there would only make it worse. She left the phone on the table and started doing the dishes. She thought about using her Shun Shun Rikka to turn back time so the dishes weren't dirty, but she wasn't sure that would work. Finally she slipped back into the details, soap, bubbles, drying rack. She counted the number of passes she made over each dish, counting every bubble that escaped the mass. When she was finished, she collapsed onto the couch. There was no more avoiding it. She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka. All six of them appeared, looking anxious. No seventh.

"What's wrong? Was it that weirdo who appeared after the Hollow attack? Did he do something to you? You just have to say the word and we'll deal with him."

"No no, it's not that, don't worry. I'm just kind of lonely right now." She felt disappointed. No, more than that. She'd been so happy to see Ulquiorra-kun again. Shocked and speechless, but under all of that, she'd been happy. They'd finally be able to talk again, not that he talked much.

"If you are lonely, woman, do something about it." She turned. Yes, he really was there. The tiny Ulquiorra sat on the back of the couch, in second release mode. She felt tears well up in her eyes.

"You really are real." She almost started crying.

"Did you believe I had been defeated by that scum?"

"I don't know. It just seemed too good to be true." He flew off towards the table when she tried to poke him to make sure he was real.

"I see you are eating well. Why were you not this cooperative in Hueco Mundo?" He said, pointing towards the mountain of drying dishes.

"Oh, that's not for me. I made some stuff for my friends and brought it to them."

"Then you are still not eating?" He flew over and inspected her. "Will I have to start caring for you again woman?" He almost glared at her, but she didn't feel bad, despite the fact that he was right.

"I'm fine." She felt her other Shun Shun Rikka spirits gather around her head, staring venomously at the new comer.

"Why is _he_ here? Isn't he the one who held you captive in the Hollow world?" She patted her spirits on the head and smiled, a true smile.

"This is something to celebrate!" She said, jumping up and heading towards the kitchen.

"How so?" Ulquiorra's head peaked out from behind one of the dishes. "I was not aware summoning your weapon was of such value to you."

"But seeing you is. Why are you so tiny, anyway? Can you change sizes?"

"I do not know why I am in this form. So far as I can understand, I became this way after my battle with Ichigo Kurosaki. I thought perhaps you did this to me in order to save my life."

"Huh? I didn't do this to you."

"Are you lying to me woman?" She turned and met his glare, but with him being so tiny, it didn't look nearly as menacing as it did when he was full size.

"I have no reason to lie." She turned away and crossed her arms. "I don't know any more than you do. Perhaps even less. I was just happy to see you."

"I see... My size and appearance would suggest that I am attached to your weapon, your Shun Shun Rikka."

"Does that mean you will only appear when I summon them? What about earlier, by the bridge?How did you disappear?"

"I did not want Kurosaki to see me in this state. Beyond that, I do not know."

Orihime spent the rest of the day summoning and dismissing her Shun Shun Rikka. Ulquiorra did indeed appear whenever she summoned them, but only when they were all summoned. Her hairpins even looked a little greener than they had been before. She stared at them. So, Ulquiorra was in there. She couldn't imagine how he'd gotten that way. Maybe when he'd turned to dust, he'd somehow fused with them? She sighed. She'd gotten her wish. She wasn't lonely anymore, now that Ulquiorra had appeared. He wouldn't stop lecturing her. She didn't miss that, but she was still glad he was around. Somehow, her apartment didn't seem so dark anymore.

* * *

Hi everybody! Thanks for reading this far. Finally made a longer chapter...

I was wondering if any more experienced writers knew how to double space their work? Mine just revert to single space. Any advice would be greatly appreciated!

Please rate and review and thanks for reading!


	4. Questions

He didn't remember how he'd gotten there. He didn't remember much of anything really. Not even his name. All he knew is that he'd been found and taken in. That's all they knew as well. Then he'd gotten hungry in a world where you're not supposed to, and then they'd handed him over to people called Shinigami without so much as a word.

He walked through the streets of the Seireitei. Tall buildings, white walls, and stone streets that all looked the same. He tried to keep his panic from showing. These people in black made him uncomfortable. Something in him told him to run. It was screaming, actually, but he just kept walking. These people were dangerous, but they wanted him. After an endless number of turns, they arrived at a place with a big four over the door. There he was handed over to a shy boy named Hanataru. After that, he was taken to a room in the back and laid down on a bed.

"I feel fine." He said, wondering if they were about to cut him open or something. Despite Hanataru's quiet and kind demeanor, he still distrusted the boy.

"It's not your body we're worried about, it's your mind. Do you remember anything before you were found?" He said no, of course. The boy continued his questions. When he finished, he disappeared for a few minutes before returning with a woman who had long black hair braided around her neck.

"It's good to see you again."

"Have we met?" He asked. He didn't remember seeing this woman before.

"Yes, a long time ago. That was before..." She paused. He assumed she was debating what to say next.

"If you know something about me, I would appreciate it if you told me." This seemed to reassure the woman.

"We met before you were devoured by a Hollow and turned into one yourself." He paused. Yes, that seemed right. Her words struck a cord within him. He knew she was speaking the truth.

"Then why am I here? I am definitely not a Hollow."

"We do not know. You've been missing for over one hundred years. You were rising through the ranks quickly in Squad 7. Then you were sent on a mission to cleanse a particularly difficult Hollow. You never returned. When we lost contact with you, we picked up the signal of a second Hollow, but then the first signal, the one you were sent to destroy, disappeared. After that, there was a drop in Hollows, so we believed you had survived, but like I said, you never returned from that mission. After a while, we simply assumed you had been killed and that the lull was a mere coincidence. But then you reappeared. We were hoping you could tell us what you've been doing for the past century, but now I see you have no more knowledge than we do." He didn't respond for a long time. All these words, they were true. He had become a Hollow. At least, he had the sense he had been.

"Can Shinigami turn into Hollows?"

"In rare cases, yes. Normally, however, they are killed." He didn't know what to say or what to ask. He felt empty inside, like a piece of him was missing. Cold. Was it his missing memories, or the news that he could have spent the past century as a monster? So many questions. So little information.

"What was my name? I mean, what is my name?"

"Tatsuhiko Shinobu."

"Interesting name."

"Let's hope you live up to it."


	5. Here we go

She hadn't left her apartment in a week. Finally Winter Break ended and she had to go back to school. Orihime was tempted to stay, but Ulquiorra wouldn't have any of it.

"I see you have always been disobedient." He crossed his arms, but had stopped glaring at her.

"Ulquiorra, what do you think about asking Urahara-san to make you big again? You've been small for a week now, and you can't really do anything when you're that tiny."

"I do not think he would agree. I was an enemy of yours not too long ago, and I did kidnap you."

"Then if I ask, it would be even more convincing. Alright then. We'll head over, right after school. Maybe he can change you back to your normal form too."

"Only you can do that. Because I am connected to your Shun Shun Rikka, your emotions dictate my state. Right now you must still think of me as you last saw me, thus I am in this state. You can turn me back at any time."

"How do you know that?"

"Logic. If I am indeed part of your Shun Shun Rikka, as your summoning experiments have shown, and your weapons are directly linked to your thoughts and feelings, then so must I." Orihime tried to focus on what Ulquiorra had first looked like when they'd met. She closed her eyes and chanted, "turn Ulquiorra back to normal."

"Woman, what are you doing?" She opened her eyes. He looked normal.

"It worked!"

"A simple thought would have sufficed. There was no need to chant." She beamed and headed out the door. She couldn't bring her Shun Shun Rikka out in public, especially now that Ulquiorra had joined their ranks. They were just too conspicuous. So she had to spend the walk alone.

Urahara was more than willing to listen to Orihime's story, but by the time she'd finished, his mouth was set in a grim line.

"Inoue-chan, you do realize what you are asking, right? He is one of the Espada. He could kill you, and everyone in this town."

"But he won't! He's not like that. He has no reason to hurt people anymore. Besides, he was my caretaker. He wouldn't hurt me."

"Would you mind summoning him for me, so I could speak to him?" She did as he asked. Seeing them together, it was almost comical. Ulquiorra with his stern face and Urahara with his fan and perpetual grin.

"Why are you staring at me, old man?"

"Well, I've never seen a miniature Arrancar before. Do you think you could go through some tests for me?"

"Absolutely not."

"But Ulquiorra-kun, you need to get your body back." Orihime pleaded. He looked at her, and something seemed to flicker in his eyes.

"I will agree to your tests old man." Urahara laughed.

"My, my. We're going to have some fun." Then they disappeared into the back of the shop. Orihime smiled, no, beamed. She could do this. She could give Ulquiorra his body back, and get her friends to understand. Then they could all have fun together. They could go to the beach, go for long walks, eat lots of cake. She paused, blushing. She'd imagined doing all of those things with Kurosaki. But now, Ulquiorra stood beside her in those fantasies.

"Here we go." She said to herself. She'd set something in motion, for herself and her friends, and no matter how it turned out, she would see it through to the end.


	6. Some Explaining To Do

But Urahara hadn't run tests. He'd called Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad, and Ishida. They all came bursting through the doors, startling Orihime so much that she dropped her tea.

"Guys! What are you doing here?"

"Urahara told us you were planning on resurrecting that creep, Ulquiorra. Are you out of your mind?! He kidnapped you!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo is right." Rukia put her hands on her hips. "This doesn't seem like you." Despite her small size, Rukia could be quite intimidating Orihime realized.

"It's not like that! Aizen sent him to take me, but in actuality, Ulquiorra is very nice. He took care of me and we chatted some. He could be a little violent, but he was the only company I had, and I was so lonely and he was there for me, so I thought I could bring him back and I wouldn't be so lonely anymore." She froze. "No, that's not what I meant! Forget that last part!" She waved her hands and tried to back pedal, but the damage was done.

"If you're lonely, you could talk to us!" Ichigo shouted. She'd never seen him this angry before. Not even when he'd become that monster.

"But you were all so busy with the War and clearing up the Hollow problem, you didn't have time. You were never home, and there was nothing I could do since I can't fight. All I can do is heal you so you can just hurt yourselves again."

"What about Tatsuki?" Ishida added. "Or Chizuru? They aren't as busy. You didn't have to heal them so they could hurt themselves again. There were a lot of options, Inoue-san. This was not one of them."

"Wait. I thought Ulquiorra was dead." Renji said, looking rather puzzled. "So why is he hanging around you?"

"I can explain that." Urahara entered the sitting room, without Ulquiorra. "That Arrancar's heart has bonded to Inoue-san's hairpins, which are also connected to her heart. This prevented his death. While his body did fade away, the part of himself that attached to Inoue used her heart to create a new body. It really was quite ingenious."

"So that monster is bonded to Orihime's heart!" Ichigo punched the table, sending everything flying.

"Everyone, please. This is what I want." Tears almost welled up in her eyes, but she suppressed them. She would not be the weak and helpless Orihime they thought they knew. She could handle whatever Ulquiorra did. He wasn't a bad person, and she could make her own decisions.

"Alright." Everyone turned. Chad stood a full head above the others, as calm as could be. "I have faith that Inoue is making the right decision. She can defend herself. If this is what you really want, I will support you."

"Thank you, Sado-kun." Orihime teared up. At least one of her friends believed in her.

Ulquiorra watched as the woman and her friends argued over whether or not to give him a body. This woman who was not afraid of him, despite what he had done, was now begging her friends to give him a body on her behalf. He had given her nothing. He had, in fact, tried to take everything away from her. Her spirit, her hope...At the time he hadn't understood his motives. Back then, he didn't know what a Heart was, but now that he did, it made sense to him. Before, he had thought the only way to make her his was to take away everything, to make her as empty as himself. But the opposite had happened. She had given him something instead. This woman's heart couldn't be broken, not by him, not by Aizen or the pits of Hueco Mundo. Not even by her friends' doubt. He still could not understand what she saw in him, but he knew how he felt about her, and for right now, that was enough. He would stay by her side, hiding his feelings from the others and from her, and hopefully from himself.

"Got it! Jinta Home Run!" The bat slammed into him before he could jump out of the way. Why had he asked the woman to remove his wings? He slammed into the opposite wall, in front of Kurosaki and the others. He stumbled back, trying to hide the damage the attack had done. His diminutive size was not helping the situation either.

"You bastard!" Ichigo grabbed from him, and Orihime grabbed for Ichigo, but Ulquiorra dodged them both and shot a cero at the impudent boy who had hit him. Even in this weakened state, his cero was formidable. The boy ducked, the cero destroying a good portion of the wall behind him.

"My my." Was all Urahara had to say. The large man behind him, however, had something else entirely in mind. He grabbed Ulquiorra's shirt and carried him over to the wreckage.

"You will clean this up!" His voice was deep and impressive.

"I will. I'm responsible for him after all." Orihime used her Shun Shun Rikka to fix the wall faster than Ulquiorra could have at full size.

"That's one tough fly." Jinta said, inspecting the Arrancar.

"I am not a fly and that woman is not responsible for me. I am her caretaker."

"Like hell you are!" Ichigo and Rukia looked about ready to strangle Ulquiorra when Chad and Ishida stepped in.

"What if that is the price for your body?" Ishida said, pushing up his glasses.

"I am listening."

"You took care of Inoue-san before. If we give you a body, you have to stay her caretaker. If you harm her, or let something else harm her, we kill you." Chad nodded at Ishida's words.

"Works for me." Ichigo said. "Just give me a reason, even a small one, and I'll finish the fight we started, and this time, you'll stay dead."

"I have no objections." Ulquiorra and Urahara said at the same time.

"That settles it then." Ichigo sat down with a plop.

"Do I get a say in this?" Orihime asked. Their opinions had shifted so quickly, they were making the decision without her.

"Do you object to this?" Ulquiorra asked, still held by the big man.

"No no! Not at all. I just...Let's do this!"

* * *

Hi everybody!

Thank you all so much for the reviews and favorites! I'm always so happy when I see one, so please keep them coming! I'll try to respond to all of your reviews. I haven't been too good about doing it promptly, but I'm working on that!

Just as a reminder, I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. This is purely fan made. Enjoy.


	7. A Body of His Own

It took a full month for Urahara to make a new body for Ulquiorra. Since they didn't want Soul Society to know what they were doing, they had to sneak around to get the supplies. Orihime kept thanking her friends again and again. They were going through so much trouble for her. They were truly the best friends she could ever wish for. Once this was over, she would throw them a party to show her appreciation. She'd been planning it all month. There would be food and balloons and movies. It would be amazing. She had to bite her tongue to keep her friends from finding out. It had to be a surprise. She'd already planned how she would invite each one. She was refining these plans when Urahara gave her the call. She could barely breathe as she walked up to the little shop. Jinta and Ururu were waiting for her in the back.

"The boss said we'll need your hairpins for this since they contain what's left of his heart." Shinta held out his hand. She handed them over reluctantly. Sora's gift had become even more important to her. Now they were giving her one final gift. Ulquiorra had been quiet the past few weeks, sometimes he wouldn't even appear when she called him, but he was probably just nervous. Once Jinta and Ururu left, Orihime sat and waited.

Ulquiorra couldn't say his heart was racing. He could say he felt apprehensive. He still did not trust these people. While he had promised to be the woman's caretaker, he did not fully believe they would leave him alone. The old man set many large machines to work, replicating his reiatsu so he could control a full sized body. While his heart, and thus his soul, had made the jump to Orihime's hairpins, the rest of his power had not. He doubted he could do much for the woman in a battle without his full strength. But he had made a promise, and he intended to keep it.

"Are you ready Mr. Arrancar?" Ulquiorra nodded. He lay next to the body that had been made for him, nothing more than a gigai, really. Everyone had been surprised when they discovered his heart had made the leap to Orihime's. Even now they didn't fully believe it, even the old man about to give his heart a "place to live" as the woman put it. Ulquiorra was not surprised. He had finally found her heart, and his own, in those final moments. The old man flipped a few switches and his tiny body started to burn. It did not literally burst into flames, but it burned inside. Had he been anyone else, he would no doubt have screamed. But he was Ulquiorra Cifer. He would not bow to such feelings.

"This next part will hurt." The old man said. Ulquiorra said nothing. The old man had not been wrong. He felt himself being pulled apart, bit by bit. When he had turned to dust, it had been painless, numbing, but this was exactly the opposite. This was what it truly felt like to turn to dust. For a moment his vision went black from the pain. Then it was over. He had a slight tingling sensation all over his body, but other than that, he felt normal. He sat up, the cloth covering his body falling to the ground. The old man held up a mirror.

"Not bad, if I do say so myself." He looked like his old self, without the hole just below his throat. He still had tear streaks down his face, and the number 4 was still tattooed on his chest. So they were not going to let him forget where he came from. That was fine by him. He did not need to change his face to forget, or to remember.

"It will do." He said, and slid off the table. He was handed some clothes and instructed to dress. He had to admit the garments were rather difficult to put on. Instead of simply wrapping and tying knots, he now had to use "buttons" and "zippers" which were annoying to handle. When he was finally done, he walked out to where the woman was waiting. She stood up and stared at him. She did not say anything for a surprisingly long time. Usually she would not shut up. He did not know whether to be happy or disappointed. He didn't say anything either. They just watched each other until the old man finally broke the silence and helped the woman's brain function normally.

"Well, don't you look nice in Western clothes."

"Yes, I agree. You look nice Ulquiorra-kun."

"These are annoying. I wish to have my old garments returned to me."

"Sorry. They are too conspicuous here in the World of the Living. You will simply have to adjust. Ta-ta now. And don't do anything rash, you hear?" The woman turned red in the face, and started stammering and babbling like she usually did under pressure.

"I will be fine. I have been in far more difficult situations. Come woman, we must leave." She thanked them all profusely, even forcing Ulquiorra to bow and thank them. He had grudgingly done as she asked. They left the shop and started walking through the city streets.

"So, how does it feel to be normal sized again?" The woman asked.

"Normal."

"Oh. Well, did Urahara give you any more clothes?"

"No."

"We'll just have to get you some. Come on!" She grabbed his hand and started dragging him along. She was surprisingly strong. Why had she not used this strength while she was captive in Hueco Mundo? But the woman would not listen to his protests, and insisted they get him more clothes along with supplies for the party she was planning. Initially he had refused to help her, but he found it hard to say no to this woman for long. Her hand felt warm, so he let her drag him from shop to shop. He carried what they purchased, until he could hardly see above the packages.

"I think this is enough." She finally said, looking triumphant. "Let's get some ice-cream." The woman refused to explain what this ice-cream was, but she said he would love it.

The vendor stared at Ulquiorra while Orihime bought the cones. She laughed when she handed Ulquiorra's his and he just stared at it.

"Here, let me show you." She opened her ice-cream and started licking it. "Now you try." He opened it without a problem, but once he licked it, he nearly dropped the entire thing.

"It's cold. Colder than Hueco Mundo's desert." Orihime laughed and kept on laughing. It was so good to have him back. Yes he could be pushy at times, but at heart he was a good person, and she liked him for it.

"That's the point. On hot days it cools you down. Go on, eat it. It gets better the more you have." He did, and they spent half an hour sitting on a bench eating ice-cream. She told him all about the wonders of the World of the Living. When she told him about airplanes, he seemed unimpressed.

"Flying is easier, or using Sonido."

"Humans can't do those things. I can't, even though Ichigo and Rukia can. We make do."

"You must make do a lot."

"Yeah, but we don't mind. It's the journey, not the destination that matters, or so they say."

"That is stupid. If you spend the entire time traveling, you will never reach your destination. Whoever 'they' are, they are idiots." The woman started giggling again, and he felt something in his chest tighten and warm. What an odd sensation. This new body must be malfunctioning. Idiotic old man.

"What's wrong Ulquiorra-kun? Are you alright?"

"I am fine woman. It is my job to take care of you, not the other way around." He stood. "We must return to your home." He started walking when she stopped him.

"It's the other way." He stopped, turned, and continued walking, allowing the woman to take the lead.

* * *

Hi everybody! Thanks for the lovely reviews. Some thought I jumped to Ulqiorra's body a little fast. Do you think I should add a chapter with him still tiny? Have more of an argument? Or is this fine? Let me know.

Also, I'd like to say thank you to my guest reviewers, especially Crazyforgrimmy. Even though I can't contact you, I still appreciate your support!


	8. Baby Steps

They had set the party for Friday. Ulquiorra said we, but in reality the woman had merely informed him Thursday that there would be a party the next day. For the three days he had had his own body and been her caretaker, nothing had happened. Her friends called about every hour to make sure she was still alive. She told them not to worry, but they still believed he would end her life. Even if he was inclined to, he wouldn't. He was logical, if nothing else. Killing her was not a smart move. He paused, looking out the window. He had been looking for Hollows, but his mind had wondered from the task. The thought of him dying did not bother him. He had thought he was about to die before, and it hadn't bothered him, but when he thought about the woman dying, something in him rejected the idea. It would be absurd. He would almost use the word painful.

"Don't die, woman." He whispered, more to himself than to her.

"Did you say something Ulquiorra-kun?"

"I said you should plan ahead better. Randomly selecting a date, then expecting everyone to show up is ridiculous."

"Don't worry. I have a plan. Besides, we have everything we'll need. Almost, anyway. I just need to get some more super-spicy cherry dipping sauce and we'll be all set." He had not managed to adjust to her taste in food.

"Do you have your wallet woman?" He said as she was about to walk out the door. She paused, rummaging through her pockets.

"Jacket, check. Shoes, check. Wallet... haha! You're right, I forgot it!" She turned and grabbed it from a bowl on the table. She generally forgot something. Generally it was her hat, her wallet, her uniform, or her shoes. He found it shocking what she forgot sometimes.

"Are you ready now?" She nodded and he opened the door for her. While the Shinigami were doing a decent job eliminating the Hollows, there were still enough to be troublesome. Ulquiorra and Orihime walked side by side down to the shops, with no unusual activity. He was about to let his guard down when they passed by an empty house on their way back. A short cut, the woman called it. The Hollow jumped out just as they passed. He grabbed the woman by the waist and jumped. The Hollow's claws caught his leg and ripped his pants. He was tempted to curse, landing in a patch of grass on the other side of the road.

"You're hurt-" But before she could say anything else, Ulquiorra spun and kicked the Hollow in the face. It stumbled back, crushing the broken down shed where it had been hiding. If he had been at full strength, this would have been less than a flea, but he was stuck in this human gigai. He summoned a cero and released it, but his opponent was faster and smarter than it looked. It jumped to the side and lunged at him. He grabbed its outstretched arm before it could slit his throat. At least this body had physical strength. But it attacked with its other clawed hand before Ulquiorra could adjust his grip and stop them both. The woman's light shield appeared to save his life, and he used the opportunity to flip the Hollow onto its back. While it was stunned he shot a cero into its head, turning it to dust. His arm burned. His legs were starting to shake and fail him. His chest constricted until it became hard to breathe. The body was rejecting him, collapsing in on itself. Two simple ceros and a few cuts to his leg. This was absurd.

"Let us go." He grabbed the woman's hand and started running. He could not protect her in this state, and his ceros had no doubt attracted unwanted attention.

"Let me heal you." She pleaded.

"Be quiet woman. There is no time!" He pulled harder. Every step nearly dropped him to his knees. His injured leg couldn't take much more.

By the time they reached Orihime's apartment, Ulquiorra's pants were dyed red and he was gasping for breath. Orihime laid him down on the couch, despite his complaints. She used her Shun Shun Rikka to heal him, although it took an unusually long time for such a simple injury. It was like his body simply didn't have the energy to heal or to hold itself together. After about twenty minutes, though, he was healed and falling asleep. She smiled at the sleeping Ulquiorra. He was so cute. She watched his chest rise and fall until Rukia called.

"I felt Ulquiorra's reiatsu. What happened? Are you alright? Why didn't you pick up sooner? Did he do something to you?"

"I'm fine. He saved me from a Hollow. He's sleeping right now." She heard Rukia sigh on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Rukia-san. Do you think you could gather everyone together tomorrow? I have something I need help with, but Ulquiorra isn't up to the task right now."

"Sure. Would Renji and I work?"

"Yes, but I mean everyone. Ichigo, Chad, Ishida, you two."

"Understood. We'll be there tomorrow. Just call."

"Thanks Rukia.-san You're the best!"

"Take care Inoue." She laid the phone on the table and stood, heading towards the kitchen. Tomorrow's party would be so much fun. She glanced at Ulquiorra. Baby steps, she thought. He must still be getting used to his body. Too much exercise made him tired. She couldn't blame him. She was pretty tired after running all the way back as well, not to mention fighting the Hollow. Ulquiorra turned over on the couch and started talking.

"I will protect you, Orihime Inoue." She blinked. Had he just said her name in his sleep? She watched him. His brows were furrowed, but then he relaxed and he was back to normal. Why had that made her heart skip a beat? Even now it was running faster than usual, and not because of the day's excitement. He'd said her name. He'd said Orihime Inoue, not "woman." Why did that make her so happy? She smiled, whipping chocolate into some eggs. She would make this an especially good party for Ulquiorra-kun. Maybe she could get him to say her name again. The thought made her blush.


	9. Pain

Tatsuhiko Shinobu had finally started getting used to life as a Shinigami. While his memories were still hazy, his body remembered the routine, the training, and he easily shifted back into squad life. That was, until he collapsed in a fit of coughing and pain. He'd been practicing with some of the Academy graduates, a formality really, when he suddenly dropped to the ground. His chest burned, and he started coughing blood. He'd been rushed to Squad 4's hospital, but no one could find anything wrong with him. His legs ached and his chest burned. After 20 minutes, however, the pain vanished. It simply faded away. He drifted off to sleep soon after, almost involuntarily. There was an orange haired woman waiting for him in his dream. She had a big smile on her face, and was holding out her hand to him. Her mouth was moving, but he couldn't hear her words.

"Orihime Inoue." He spoke her name out loud. How did he know it? She started rifling through her pockets. She pulled out two small hairpins. They were green flowers. But as he watched they turned into hearts.

"Here." She said. "These are yours. Don't you want them? They saved your life." He took them. They were surprisingly warm. He felt the power emanating from them. One seemed calm and safe, the other destructive and bestial. How could the two coexist inside these tiny pins? She didn't seem to notice. When he asked her why there were two, she simply said,

"Being powerful doesn't mean you're a monster. Being animal-like doesn't mean you can't be loving as well. You just have to open up a little."

"Why do you trust me? I could destroy you." He cringed at the thought of something with such heartless power getting its hands on this woman. She seemed so innocent and sweet.

"I'm not afraid."

"You should be." But the woman was already fading. He didn't know if she was brave or naive, or simply stupid. Maybe a bit of everything. What he did know was that the power felt familiar. It was a cold, logical power, meant to rend enemies before they had a chance to do anything at all. Mercy was not a part of that power. _Destroy._ That's what his mind was telling him. _Destroy the source of this misery._ It could only be from a Hollow. When he woke, he told no one of his dream. He didn't understand it fully, but he knew this Orihime Inoue was the key, and that she would lead him to this destructive Hollow. Maybe this Hollow had taken his memories, or was the reason for his hundred year disappearance. Whatever the case, he would not stop until he had the answers he was searching for, and those responsible had paid dearly.


	10. The Party

When the woman's friends arrived, they seemed cheerful. It wasn't until she told them what the party was for that the laughter died. Ulquiorra had been instructed to wait inside the bedroom until she had spoken to them. He could hear her thanking them for going out of their way to help her and him. They were all well aware of the danger they had placed themselves in. If anyone discovered his existence, they would all pay dearly. When his entrance finally came, he stood in the middle of the living room and looked them all in the eye.

"Thank you for your help in returning me to a proper body." They all looked stunned, whether because they were expecting more or less, he wasn't sure.

"This is our way of giving a little back." The woman beamed as she spoke. This lightened her friends' spirits, until they finally began to speak among themselves. They even attempted to include the Espada in their meaningless chatter, until Kurosaki brought up the one point he was not looking forward to discussing.

"So, you saved Inoue. How did that go?"

"I did as I had been asked. My power far exceeded that of the creature I was attacking. She was never in any danger."

"Did you turn into a Hollow?" Renji asked. "I mean, can you still change forms?"

"The woman could change my release state when I was small, but I do not know if she can with this body."

"Try it. I think we would all feel a lot better if we knew." Kurosaki had a point, Ulquiorra had to admit that. There was no harm in attempting it. Although he felt more like the strawberry was testing Ulquiorra's strength.

"Woman, change my shape." He instructed. She looked a little stunned, and it took her a long time to recover. Even his new found heart could sometimes find her sluggishness annoying. She closed her eyes and began that little chant of hers.

"Woman."

"Yes?"She said, eyes still closed.

"Think, do not speak." But nothing happened. He felt a tingling deep in his chest, but his form remained the same. He could feel the relief in the room when the woman finally opened her eyes and shrugged. While they had asked to see his full strength, they knew what that strength could mean. It had nearly cost Kurosaki his life, and he was the strongest of their little group. Except for the woman. While her body and spirit were weak, she had power beyond their understanding. He simply had to be stronger, to protect her body and support her spirit. He blinked. How long had he been staring at her? She was biting her lip. Had he done something?

"Stop that woman. You look foolish."

"You can call me by my name now, you know. There's no reason to keep calling me 'woman.'"

"There is no reason to stop, either." The one with the glasses stepped between them.

"Don't worry Inoue-san. Everything will work out." Then the woman was off speaking with her friends and Ulquiorra returned to standing at the periphery. He couldn't help but feel that he and the woman had clashed over something. He'd felt the faintest hint of anger, and he thought she had felt the same. Whatever her name meant to her, he had obviously stepped on that meaning. He brushed it off. He was meant to protect her. That was what he intended to do. These feelings...they did not help matters.

* * *

Since this chapter and the last one were so short I decided to post two chapters today!


	11. Beach

Sun, melon, time with her friends, Orihime couldn't be happier. Sure it was the middle of winter, but that didn't matter. Rukia and Orihime walked down the beach, collecting seashells. Ulquiorra walked far behind, looking out to sea. He'd been distant since the party. Maybe he was disappointed he couldn't transform. She turned to Rukia, who had finally been able to take a break from Hollow patrol.

"What do you think about Ulquiorra starting school?"

"No." She said with her usual bluntness. "He stands out too much."

"I guess you're right. He wouldn't like it either. I just wonder what he does while I'm away. It's not fun being all alone in that apartment."

"He's a Hollow. I'm sure he does fine. They don't think like we do."

"Do you like school?"

"What?" The little Shinigami stopped walking. She looked so strong in her black kimono. She look brave and kind and unstoppable.

"Why do you go to a human school? It can't be fun learning things you probably lived through. You get to do such amazing things. It must be so boring for you."

"How old do you think I am?!"

"I didn't mean you were old or anything. I just mean, you're so amazing Rukia-san. You fight Hollows, and are such a good friend... Sometimes I get so envious. I want to be strong and brave like you, yet you're stuck doing the same things as me. I just wonder why you do it."

"Because it's part of the job." She paused. "And because I get to meet people like you. While you may not fight, you are still a brave person Orihime. You braved Hueco Mundo for your friends. You risk your life and save ours all the time with a smile on your face. You make it easier to keep on fighting, because I know I'm fighting for someone like you. I am envious of you sometimes as well." They both smiled and laughed. Ever since the end of the War, everything had been so confusing and jumbled up inside her, but hearing Rukia speak, Orihime knew that everything would be okay. She had people who cared about her, just like Rukia did.

"I won't let you down!" She saluted, a grin on her face. No more self pity. No more self doubt. But all too soon Rukia's Soul Pager was ringing and she was off to battle again. That was the life Rukia had chosen, and this was the life Orihime was making.

"The Shinigami is right." Orihime jumped. She'd forgotten Ulquiorra was there. "You are stronger than you think. Even Aizen could not control you." She smiled. It made her all warm inside to hear Ulquiorra say that.

"And even without all of your powers, I'm glad you're by my side Ulquiorra-kun. Promise me you'll stay, even if you do recover your strength." He looked at her for a long time.

"I promise." She hugged him then, and even though he didn't wrap his arms around her, she still felt his warmth.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapters recently. There are some longer ones on the way. Thank you for your support!


	12. Getting Closer

Tatsuhiko Shinobu walked through the towering shelves of books. No one begrudged him access to past files, he was looking for his past life. But today he had a different plan. Orihime Inoue was a woman from the World of the Living who had special gifts to undo time and reject reality. She had been kidnapped by the traitor captains shortly before his return. Besides the close timing of their arrivals, there was nothing that linked them together, and no reason why he would dream about her. Because she was alive, there was no possible way they could have met before his disappearance over one hundred years ago. By all accounts, this woman, while remarkable, still lived the life of a normal human. The only time they could have possibly met was during her time in Hueco Mundo. He stared at the records. He had become a Hollow. They all believed that's what had happened to him, although they couldn't explain his sudden return. But he could. If he had been slain by a Shinigami's blade, then he would have returned to Soul Society. At least in theory. Hollows are cleansed, but they are usually unsent souls. He was a different matter. He closed the book with a thump. It looked like the only place to find answers was Hueco Mundo. Now that Halibel was ruler, and a truce in place, he could safely enter and speak with her. Not that visiting the World of Hollows was actually sanctioned. But it was a simple enough task to slip past a few guards and enter the Senkaimon. People, especially Shinigami, were predictable. Their movements, their thoughts, their every action could be easily discerned with a little effort. Tatsuhiko dreaded the days when he spent all of his time with these predictable people. They were easily defeated, easily subdued and manipulated. He had already begun his assent through the ranks. According to his plans, he'd be captain of Squad 5 in a few years. He would like nothing more than to take Aizen's place. While the man had created an impressive web of plans and back ups, his entire premise had been foolish. To become Soul King wasn't the way to gain power. To replace Head Captain Yamamoto would be the best way, if power is what you wanted. But not everyone could do that. He couldn't. While his power was impressive, he could not take Yamamoto's place. Instead, he would become captain of the Zero Division. Then he would be freed from the monotony of the Seireitei and free to use his mind to do as he pleased.

But such lofty dreams were far off. Right now he wanted to take Aizen's place and play the fool's game even better than Aizen could have even dreamed. And that started with connecting his past with this mysterious woman. While it took some effort to arrive in Hueco Mundo, finding Halibel was not difficult. Things were in chaos, and her attempts at order were only starting to take effect. The look of shock on her face when she saw him standing there was almost comical. A Shinigami standing in her court. It must have been quite the shock, he thought. He was a little disappointed, though. From what he had heard, Halibel was a formidable woman with great self control. But she appeared to be just as predictable as all of the others.

"What are you doing here? You died. Kurosaki killed you." This caught him off guard. If she was talking about Ichigo Kurosaki, a human friend of Orihime Inoue who had visited Hueco Mundo to save her, then this was yet another link between them. He was getting even closer to solving this mystery. But why did she think he was dead?

"Who do you think I am?" He asked. "I have no memory of my past, so you'll have to forgive me if I don't understand."

"You look just like him..." She turned to one of her servants, who scuttled off into the pits of this god forsaken place.

"So I did come here, before?" Tatsuhiko didn't like being kept out of the loop. He was used to knowing more than everyone else. That's how he was able to predict people. Knowledge was power after all.

"You lived here. You were the Espada below me, Ulquiorra Cifer."


	13. Reunion

He had known all along that he had become a Hollow and then returned to being a Shinigami. He had come here knowing this fact, and expected information about his time as a Hollow to surface. He had not, however, expected to hear this.

"Espada? Under Aizen?" He had been granted access to the files on the Winter War. What they had omitted he had found using other methods. He knew who she was talking about, though how she confused the two of them, he had no idea.

"You were killed by Ichigo Kurosaki when he became more Hollow than human. Or so we believed. Why have you returned?" He noticed the Hollows start to form a circle, trying to cut off his escape routes. If he had been the Espada below her, he didn't have the power to take control of the situation.

"I want answers. If I am indeed Ulquiorra Cifer, then why have I returned to being a Shinigami?" Halibel said nothing. She watched him carefully, analyzing the situation, just as he was. He felt a small thrill run up his spine. Would she prove to be different from the others? Would she be an adversary worthy of him?

"Have you entered the World of the Living recently looking for these answers?" She asked. Again, he had not expected this question.

"No." Another long silence.

"What do you intend to do if you find your answers?" Ah. This was more understandable.

"Regain all of my power, kill the Hollow that did this to me and that is haunting me, and then move on with my life."

"Haunting you?" He knew he couldn't lie to Halibel. She wouldn't help him if he hid things either, but she would also gain the upper hand if he gave too much away.

"I felt the presence of a Hollow during an unexplained attack of some sort. I believe, whatever the reason I returned to my original state, this Hollow is keeping me from returning fully." She spoke to the Hollow beside her briefly, then returned to him.

"I know where you can find this Hollow."

"And the price for this information?"

"That you do not harm the woman he lives with. I owe her a debt and this will be my payment."

"Agreed."

"Then I will tell you how to reunite with the Hollow you once were."

* * *

Since this is another really short chapter (the shortest in the story) I will be posting a second chapter today. (Ironically, the longest chapter in the story.) Thank you all who have made it this far in the story. It's been fun writing it and reading your reviews!


	14. Karma

The Transfer student had startled them all. Orihime could see it in the way Kurosaki-kun sat straighter, how Ishida tilted his head so he could keep the student in his peripheral vision. Even Rukia-san stared at the back of his head the entire time. Tatsuhiko Shinobu bore an uncanny resemblance to Ulquiorra, and he was sitting right beside her. The black hair, the deep green eyes, the piercing stare that seemed to look straight through you, he had it all. But he wasn't as pale as Ulquiorra, and he didn't have the tear marks. He looked like a perfectly human Ulquiorra. It would have been a dream come true if it had been the Hollow reborn as a human. But he wasn't. He smiled at all those who welcomed him, saying how he was nervous, and how he was glad they were being so kind to him. He shared his book with one of the kids who had forgotten theirs. He did everything Ulquiorra would not. So when it started to rain and he offered to walk her home, she didn't hesitate to take his offer.

Tatsuhiko held the umbrella closer to her side, so she stayed dry, but his shoulder got a little wet. When she pointed it out he said,

"I don't mind. I don't live too far, so I'll be alright. Thank you for worrying about me though." She smiled. She wasn't used to someone treating her like this. Part of her wished Ulquiorra would smile at her the way Tatsuhiko did. Part of her wished he'd smile period. She shook her head. They were not the same, despite their resemblance. She shouldn't compare the two. It wasn't fair to either of them.

"What's wrong Inuoe-san? You look troubled." She jumped. Even his voice was the same. She smiled at him as best she could.

"I'm fine. What about you? How did you enjoy your first day of school?" They chatted about little things as they walked, about their favorite food and their goals after high school.

"You have a very...adventurous taste in food." He said. "I'd like to try it sometime." Orihime almost fell over. No one except Rangiku-san ever wanted to eat her food. She handed him some of her lunch from that day. She'd made too much anyway, and he accepted it. He smiled, giving her the umbrella for a moment. He took a bite and smiled, but for a moment, just the barest second, she thought he'd frowned.

"This is great." He said between mouthfuls. She suddenly felt uneasy. She could have imagined the frown. There was nothing to worry about really. Tatsuhiko was charming, and shy, and from what she could tell, a really nice guy. He hadn't done anything wrong during school or the walk home. He was nearly perfect. The way he looked, the way he acted. She couldn't find any reason to doubt she couldn't shake the feeling that he was faking it. She pulled out her phone and dialed her apartment.

"Who are you calling?" He asked, a piece of wasabi cake half-way to his mouth.

"I have someone staying with me right now. I just want to call and tell him I'll be late so he doesn't worry."

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked, turning a little red. Ulquiorra picked up before she had to answer that question.

"You are late."

"I know. I-"

"Where are you?"

"A friend from school is walking me home since I forgot my umbrella so I'll-"

"I am on my way." He hung up before she could object. Did he have to be so rude? She closed her phone with a sigh.

"Something not going so well?" She shook her head.

"Everything's fine. He just worries too much." They lapsed into silence. They were halfway to her house when Ulquiorra spotted her and Tatsuhiko. He jumped down the steps separating them, a fierce look on his face. He looked ready to kill Tatsuhiko on the spot.

"Ulquiorra, this is the new transfer student, Tatsuhiko Shinobu." Orihime said, trying to diffuse the situation. Now that Ulquiorra was here, she felt better. Even though he made her life more complicated, she felt comfortable around him. She was about to speak when her phone rang. Rukia. She answered it, hoping Ulquiorra wouldn't do anything if she acted like everything was fine.

"Orihime! Tatsuhiko is a rogue Shinigami. You have to get away from him, NOW!"

"Huh?" She blinked. What had Rukia said? There was no way this shy boy could be a rogue Shinigami.

"So you are the Hollow who killed me, Ulquiorra Cifer." She looked at the innocent boy, his face twisted into a smile so much like Aizen's she couldn't stop herself from trembling.

"How do you know my name?" Ulquiorra took a step forward, trying to place himself between the Shinigami and Orihime.

"Orihime!" Rukia yelled from the other side of the phone. "Run!" But she couldn't run. Her feet wouldn't move. Soul Society had found out about Ulquiorra. They knew what her friends had done for her. They knew about the laws they'd broken. Tatsuhiko lunged, as did Ulquiorra. Orihime stared. Was this Karma? Was this her punishment for befriending a Hollow, for asking Shinigami to help their mortal enemy, for her selfish desire to keep Ulquiorra by her side? Now all her friends were in danger because of her selfishness. Did she run to them? Try to protect them from the Soul Society's wrath, or did she stay and help Ulquiorra? Could she do both? Would that make things worse? 

"Run woman. I will handle this scum. You return to your friends." Tatsuhiko kicked him, but Ulquiorra rolled to avoid it. He didn't have a sword, or his powers. How could she leave him? The rogue Shinigami summoned his Zanpakuto.

"I will kill you and become whole again." He shouted.

"You cannot kill me."

Orihime did not run. Instead, she used her Shun Shun Rikka to attack Tatsuhiko. Never before in her life had Orihime wanted to kill someone. Not even Aizen. But this man, she would kill him if she had to. If she was the one to do it, maybe the punishment for Ulquiorra and her friends would be less harsh. Tsubaki streaked across the sky and nearly managed to cut Tatsuhiko, but he dodged at the last second, kicking Orihime in the stomach faster than she could react. Pain beyond anything she had felt before surged through her body. Is this what the others went through during every battle? Is this what it was like to fight for someone you wanted to protect?

"Silence everything, Kuuhaku!" The sword's blade turned as black as Hueco Mundo's starless sky. Tatsuhiko would have cut Orihime's head off if Ulquiorra hadn't jumped in the way. She felt blood splatter her face. She heard herself scream Ulquiorra's name as he fell to the ground.

He felt nothing. He did not feel the pain or the blood that should have followed an attack that powerful. So this is where his power had gone. He would need to get it back if he wanted to continue protecting Orihime. He paused. When had he started using her name? It didn't matter. He pushed himself up and saw something wrap around him. Was the woman trying to save him? But he didn't see the orange light that marked her power. He didn't feel the warmth of it either. He looked at her. Her mouth was moving, but he could not hear her words. Her hair had lost it's color. Her peculiar, beautiful hair. It was just like before. A world without color or sound or feeling. He had returned to the Void, the place where he had once believed his happiness resided. Nothing to gain, nothing to lose. But now he had something to lose, something the Void could not take away from him. He broke the woman's healing barrier and lunged for the Shinigami. Whatever the cost, he would protect her. He had turned to ash once, believing he was protecting her. He would do it again. His hand missed. The Shinigami came in low for the attack. Ulquiorra countered with a kick, then a throw. Despite his feeble new body, he was still strong enough to catch his opponent's blade with his hands. He dodged and punched and kicked, fighting a losing battle. This man possessed all of Ulquiorra's power. A thought hit him. _No. Not all of it._

"Woman, change my form!" He spoke, but no sound came from his mouth. He couldn't hear, couldn't be sure she received his message. He glanced at her, and she was trying to help him, but not in the way he intended. So he couldn't speak. What a nuisance.

Orihime managed to block Tatsuhiko's attacks with her Shun Shun Rikka, giving Ulquiorra time to recover. How could he fight? His chest dripped blood from the giant cut Tatsuhiko had inflicted, yet he didn't seem to notice. He didn't flinch when he received new wounds. Once he'd turned to her, his mouth moving, but no words came out. What was wrong with him? Had Kuuhaku done something to him? She knew Zanpakuto could effect others. Maybe she could counter act it. She ran forward, trying to get Ulquiorra in her healing field, but he kept jumping about. Tatsuhiko spotted her and moved to intercept. She summoned her weapon, when Ulquiorra jumped in front of her again. She tried to push him out of the way, but she wasn't fast enough. Ulquiorra's arm flew into the road, Orihime dropping to her knees, her own arm sliced to the bone. She cried out, gripping her arm, a cold numbing sensation starting to take over her body. No. She had to keep fighting. Ulquiorra stood beside her, unfazed. He looked at her and pointed to the number four tattooed on his chest, then to her hairpins. What was he trying to tell her?

"Nice try." Tatsuhiko made another cut at Ulquiorra, but this time the emerald eyed Hollow didn't move. The blade passed through his shoulder, penetrating deep into his chest. Ulquiorra just stared at her as the sword went deeper. Orihime's mind flashed back to his fight with Ichigo. He was going to die just like then. This time he didn't have wings, or regeneration. What could she do? She summoned her Shun Shun Rikka, an idea forming. She couldn't change his form at the party. But back then she had been nervous, distracted. She could do it now. She had to do it now. She held onto the image of him in Hueco Mundo, his large wings, his horns and tail, his yellow eyes...

Ulquiorra smiled. He genuinely smiled when he saw the Shinigami's stunned face. The woman had understood, returning him to his second resurrection state. His wounds closed, his arm reforming.

"Cero." The attack cut through the worthless Shinigami, leaving a gaping hole in his chest.

"Not again." He muttered, falling to the ground. "I won't become a Hollow. Not again!" The dust swirled around him as his weapon changed form again. "Bankai!" It elongated, consuming Tatsuhiko's arm. Black veins crept underneath his skin, his eyes fading to white.

"I will not lose to a monster!" But Ulquiorra already knew his weakness. He knew the power of Kuuhaku. The Shinigami had exchanged all of his senses, everything except sight, for speed, power and regeneration. But that regeneration was not complete. It required the loss of sight as well. That was Kuuhaku's power, the "void's" power. In exchange for body and heart, one could heal any wound, defeat any foe. As long as he held onto his sight to fight Ulquiorra, he could be defeated.


	15. Redemption

"I will not become a Hollow!" Even if it meant losing his memories for good, he would not join with a monster he had sworn to destroy. Tatsuhiko had regenerated his body from the Cero attack, all except his internal organs. The one flaw of Kuuhaku. If he didn't end this soon, he'd suffer Kuuhaku's final sacrifice. When someone used Kuuhaku's true power, they did not die. Their injured body would disintegrate, only to be reborn again somewhere else. The only way out of the cycle of regeneration would be to kill or be killed by the person who first caused your body to disintegrate, or to find someone who could pull you out of Kuuhaku's endless Void. But that was next to impossible. Kuuhaku steals your very heart.

The monster grabbed Tatsuhiko by the collar. He, who had risen through the ranks at unprecedented speed, had been beaten by a lowly Hollow. His injured organs were starting to fail, their replacements being too weak to handle an intense battle. He turned to the woman Orihime Inoue. She, despite not being able to hear what the monster spoke, had known exactly how to help the monster.

"Traitor!" He screamed. "You who are friends of Hollows, sworn enemy of all living things!" Ulquiorra threw Tatsuhiko into a building and then picked him back up.

"You know nothing." He said to the Shinigami. Ulquiorra's entire body felt as though it were on fire. If the enemy had not finally succumb to his injuries, Ulquiorra, for a brief moment, doubted he would have won. Without pain, Tatsuhiko was able to attack without breaking for injury or exhaustion. And being Ulquiorra's equal in speed and agility, he had managed to cut the Hollow deeply several times.

"I am the victor." He said, and touched the Shinigami's heart. The moment they touched, Tatsuhiko felt their minds link. The Hollow had a strange warmth to him, as well as the ruthlessness he had noticed before.

"For this woman, I will join with you." He didn't know why this orange haired woman meant so much to this monster, but he could feel that, somewhere, the Hollow's heart desired, not to eat her, but to protect her. He closed his eyes, still unable to accept defeat. For one hundred years he had been this Hollow, this monster. Now he would die for another hundred years. He lifted Kuuhaku, trying to kill the Hollow before it absorbed him, but his body was numb and useless. The woman had saved the Hollow and sentenced Tatsuhiko to a living hell. He screamed in rage, but his wounds would not heal. It was over.

Orihime stared as Tatsuhiko simply faded away. There was no bright light, no ash or slow disintegration as there had been with Ulquiorra. There simply came a time when he wasn't there anymore. Ulquiorra stood still for a moment, holding nothing but air.

"I have regained the rest of my power. You will no longer have to change my form. I am free." It took a moment for those words to sink in.

"Does that mean you're leaving?" He looked at her, those yellow and green eyes unreadable.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"Of course! You're my friend."

"Then I will stay. Who else will ensure your survival?" Orihime smiled, and despite herself, she ran and hugged him.

"I'm so happy." She whispered, tears streaming down her face.

"Even though I am a monster?" She looked up at him, at his face and his horns.

"You're not a monster. You're really kind." For a moment, Ulquiorra allowed himself to place one arm around the woman while she wept. He remembered everything. The endless meetings, the drills, the fights. The same routine day in and day out, like he had been living in a colorless haze. She had changed all that. At first, taking care of her had merely been a minor detour in that endless repetition, but now she led him on adventures. He never knew what the next day would bring, or what she would show him next. This woman had done something the world had never been able to: surprise him. In doing so she broke his colorless haze and pulled him out into the sun. That is why he would protect her with his life. That is why he loved her with all his heart.


	16. Epilogue

Sorry for the delay in the last chapter! I'm moving to college tomorrow, so things have been kind of crazy lately. Anywho, here it is at last! I hope you enjoy it and thank you all so much for all of your support!

* * *

Orihime had insisted on healing Ulquiorra's injuries, despite his objections.

"I don't want to lose you again." He said nothing after her comment. The Shinigami arrived soon after. They had not interrupted his battle with Tatsuhiko, not sure who they wanted to win, or the consequences for Orihime's survival. The moment they arrived, both he and Orihime knew what they wanted from him. Ulquiorra followed them willingly to the Seireitei, telling the woman that it would take more than Shinigami to kill him. After many arguments and tears, she had finally allowed them to leave with him in chains.

He did not speak or flinch as he walked by hundreds of Shinigami, swords at the ready. He did not cower when he came face to face with their leader. He did not return to his normal state, but remained in his second release state. If the woman could accept him like this, then the Shinigami should not have difficulty with it.

"Ulquiorra Cifer, you are charged with killing a member of the 13 Court Guard Squads, serving the traitor captains Sōsuke Aizen, Ichimaru Gin, and Kaname Tōsen, and the capture of Orihime Inoue. You are to be executed for your crimes."

"I understood that I would be allowed to live so long as I remained Orihime Inoue's caretaker."

"Do you expect us to allow someone as dangerous as you to live?"

"You allowed Halibel to live."

"She did not run amok in the World of the Living."

"I cannot allow you to kill me so long as Orihime Inoue lives. It is my duty to protect her."

"Kurosaki vouched for you before your capture, assuring us that you would protect the human woman. Though he promised you amnesty, we cannot. You pose too great of a threat to the World of the Living. Take him away." They led Ulquiorra to a jail cell, his powers dampened by seals, forcing him to return to normal. They left him there for three days while they prepared the execution grounds. They wanted to make sure he died and stayed dead. He waited, watching each guard, when the shifts changed, everything. He meant what he said. He would not let them kill him.

When they interrogated him about his relationship with Tatsuhiko Shinobu, Ulquiorra told them the truth. Tatsuhiko had been Ulquiorra, that they were really the same person. When Kurosaki killed Ulquiorra, his heart and memories had remained with Orihime Inoue, while his body, and thus his power, had been purified and returned to Soul Society, where it became the Shinigami it had once been. However, the two pieces of his soul could not remain separated. Ulquiorra's gigai would have eventually collapsed because he did not have the power to maintain it. Tatsuhiko, while more stable, did not have a heart and would have eventually reverted back into a Hollow before self destructing. It may have taken a few more years to happen, but both Ulquiorra and Tatsuhiko would have simply faded away, unable to maintain their existences. Only Orihime Inoue's hairpins had kept Ulquiorra stable enough to continue existing. His connection to her heart was the only thing that had kept him alive.

"And that it why I will not allow you to kill me." He said when they finished asking him questions. They took one last look at him before leaving, ignoring his words. They all knew the next time they came to speak with him, it would be to kill him.

When they brought him out again, he was prepared to fight for his life. He had memorized the escape routes, the guards skills and ranks, but instead of leading him to his execution, they led him to the Senkaimon, where the woman and her friends were waiting. He looked at the captain standing beside them in a pink flower kimono, who answered Ulquiorra's unspoken question.

"It's hard to say no to a girl like that." Once they released the seals and chains, the woman hugged him as hard as she could. He looked at the woman's friends, Ichigo Kurosaki in particular. They all turned away from his gaze. He did not ask how they had convinced the Head Captain to let him go, and no one told him. They simply allowed him to follow Orihime home.

When they returned to the apartment, Orihime dropped all of her things on the couch and collapsed.

"Let's make a big dinner to thank everyone. What do you think about squid sauce pancakes?" He sat on the edge of the couch, looking down at her.

"I think they would hate it. They do not have the same tastes as you do."

"You're right. What else can I make them for dinner tonight though?" She looked up at him from the floor. He noticed dark bags under her eyes. It appeared she hadn't slept during his capture. Her arm had bee healed, and that gave him some sense of relief. She didn't treat him any differently after seeing him carted away, or in his monstrous second state. She didn't cringe at his glance, or treat him as if he was somehow weaker now. If anything, she seemed glad he was back and excited that he could stay. A warm feeling entered his chest.

"Make them something tomorrow." He said, moving himself onto the floor so that he was above her, his hands on either side of her head.

"What are you doing Ulquiorra-kun?" She said, turning red.

"Thank you, Orihime Inoue, for giving me a reason to live, not just exist." She started to stammer when he cut her off with a kiss.


End file.
